some_short_films_i_guessfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack
Jack is an actor, writer, director and editor for Some Short Films I Guess. He has appeared in every video except for The Hunger Games Backyard Edition 1 and 2. Characters Potrayed * Alex Grenardo * Candy Boy * Jack (World War Nachos) * Jack (Red Ball) * Robber 2 * Mr. Koolobagger * Policeman * Jack The Guard * Scare Victim 2 * Security Guard * Lottery Guy * Darth Maul * The Psychopath * Frankenstein * Player 1 Videos Appeared In * Weight Loss Video * Emma Teaches People to Eat Right * World War Nachos * Red Ball * The Case of the Missing Suitcase * Mad Libs Movie * The Great Murder Mystery * The Great Murder Mystery 2: Jailbreak * Myth Hunters 1: Lake Monster * Myth Hunters 2: Back to the Beach * World War Nachos 2 * The Death Battle Episode 1 * The Heist of the Holy Masks * Hunger Games Backyard Edition 3 * Butter Finger Snapper Comes to Town * Darth Maul Loses His Sandwitch * The Great Murder Mystery 3: Kidnapping * The Psychopath * Haunted Halloween Horror * Myth Hunters 3: Hitting the Trails * The Ultimate Soccer Game: Alex Vs. Jack * The Game * The Ultimate Soccer Game 2: Alex Vs. Jack * The Great Murder Mystery 4 * Conneaut Ninja Warrior * The Great Murder Mystery 5 * Family Survivor Episode 1 * Family Survivor Episode 2 * The Ultimate Soccer Game 3: Jack and Dominic Vs. Anthony Appearances as Himself The Death Battle Episode 1 Jack appears as himself during The Death Battle Episode 1. He starts off strong, taking lives from both Alex and Mya, though shortly afterwords he is shot by Super. He then shoots Mya and later Super, though he also loses a life in the exchange with the latter. But during an attempt to sneak up on the two girls, Jack is shot and taken out of the game by Super, lasting about 2 minutes and 3 seconds. This gave him last place. However, he had the second most points, getting 4 kills and 3 hits, giving him 1 point to Super's 3, Mya's -1, and Alex's -3. Hunger Games Backyard Edition 3 Jack appears as himself in Hunger Games Backyard Edition 3. He goes up against Mya. When the game starts, Jack grabs the blue bat and the ninja sword and exits the starting yard by the steps. Then he makes his way to the patio behind the neighboring house, where he finds Mya. She flees, but instead of pursuing her, Jack walks over a few houses and through an alley, When he exits, he encounters Mya. They have a sword fight, which he loses shortly after it begins, making Mya the winner. The Ultimate Soccer Game: Alex Vs. Jack Jack appears as himself in The Ultimate Soccer Game: Alex Vs. Jack. When the game starts, Jack struggles with Alex for possession of the ball, but Alex trips and Jack scores the first goal. Jack scores again, but gives up a goal a bit later. But immediately afterwords he scores when he punts it all the way from his end into Alex's goal, making the score 3-1. He gives up another goal, but then scores three times in a row. After that he is scored on but then scores two more, the score at that point being 8-3. He lets in a goal and then scores again. He scores the game winning goal when he kicks it in from in front of the net, winning him the game 10-4. The Ultimate Soccer Game: Alex Vs. Jack 2 Jack appears as himself in The Ultimate Soccer Game: Alex Vs. Jack 2. Jack starts off the game by scoring a goal, followed by a second, putting him up 2-0. However, he then gives up three goals in a row, putting him down 2-3. However, he scores two more putting him back in the lead. Then he goes on to score six more and wins the game 10-3. Conneaut Ninja Warrior Jack appears as himself in Conneaut Ninja Warrior. During the introduction, he explains the obstacles as Mya demonstrates them. He also introduces Emma before her run on the course. Later, he attempts the course. He makes it through in 1:42.00. However, due to a ten second penalty earned on the Tube Jump obstacle, he finishes with a time of 1:52.00. After his run, he introduces Mya before her attempt. Overall, he finishes second, beating Emma and losing to Mya. Family Survivor Episode 1 Jack appears as himself in Family Survivor Episode 1, serving as the game's host. At the beginning, he introduces Survivor and it's basic rules. Later, he explains the Thanksgiving Word challenge, and once it was completed, reads the results and announces Nana the winner. He appears again at Tribal Council, first questioning the contestants, and then, after the vote, reading the votes and announcing Judy eliminated. He performs the elimination ritual, seeing Judy to the elevator of shame and sending her to floor one. However, after reviewing the footage, Jack determines that Robert tampered with the votes and confronts him about it. After Robert admits guilt, Jack decides to disqualify him and bring Judy back into the game. He then performs the elimination ritual a second time on Robert, and undos Judy's elimination. Family Survivor Episode 2 Jack appears as himself in Family Survivor Episode 2, reprising his role as the host. He quickly introduces the episode, and then later explains the challenge. After determining Judy won immunity in the challenge, he appears at Tribal Council, questioning the contestants and reading the votes. He announces Nana eliminated and sends her into the elevator of shame. The Ultimate Soccer Game 3: Jack and Dominic Vs. Anthony Jack appears as himself in The Ultimate Soccer Game 3: Jack and Dominic Vs. Anthony. During the game, he switches between goalie and offense with Dominic. After having an assist on the first goal of the game, scored by Dominic, Anthony barrages his team with four goals in a row, putting them down 4-1. However, Jack and Dominic turn things around and go on to score the next four goals, with Jack scoring two of them, winning him and Dominic the game 5-4. Gallery Category:Actors